fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Xivuthûn
Xivuthûn is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Xivuthûn is a mighty dragon that posses a lizard-like body with large bat-like wings. Its head superficially resembles a horned humanoid skull in appearance and is white in color and is covered in a thick layer of scales, behind the head is a large mane composed of thick oily blade-like scales that cover most of the back, wings and upper arms. The tail of Xivuthûn is long and ends with a spiked rattle that is covered in venomous barbs. Behavior Xivuthûn are very territorial and aggressive Elder Dragons and once something enters their territory they will try to destroy it by any means, they will even attack harmless smaller monsters that enter their domain. Ecological Information Placement on the food chain Xivuthûn sit at the top of the food chain due to being Elder Dragons, meaning it has incredible physical strength and powerful abilities, together with an impressive defense. They're effortlessly capable of feeding on most monster they encounter, very few monsters are capable of competing with this dragon. Behavior towards other monsters Xivuthûn is a very aggressive monster. It will show dominance to anything that it encounters and will ruthlessly attack intruders until they are dead or have fled. It'll attack anything without hesitation, especially if a creature dares attack it. Xivuthûn is particularly ferocious towards other Elder Dragons as they are some of the few creatures able to challenge its authority. Tracks Xivuthûn can leave behind a variety of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include: Specific locale interactions This monster doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special behaviors This monster doesn't have any special behaviors. Abilities Xivuthûn has control over the many scales covering its body, these scales are incredibly sharp and can shred hunters just by touching it and are coated in an explosive oily substance that will detonate when covering anything other than the dragon it came from, it can fire its blade-like scales towards hunters and its foes. It is also capable of flying with its powerful wings and has a lethal poison in its tail. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, Xivuthûn scales will stand erect and glimmer in the light. When in this state its attacks will do double the damage and its scales will explode much faster. * Tired: Xivuthûn has no tired state... Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered There haven't been any cases of this monster with an abnormal status condition. Mounts This monster can not be mounted. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Draconia * Order: Researching... * Suborder: Researching... * Family: Researching... * Subfamily: Researching... * Genus: Xivuthûn * Species: Researching... Xivuthûn are powerful Elder Dragons with violent tempers, they are speculated to be related to Nergigante, but this cannot be said for certain. Habitat Range Xivuthûn is known to inhabit hellish locales of the new world, the environments it is commonly seen within are Infernal Depths, Barren Basin and Elders Recess. Ecological Niche Being predatory Elder Dragons means Xivuthûn sit at the top of the food chain and can hunt many of the monsters it shares its environment with, ranging from large to small. While powerful and certainly capable predators, this dragon have to compete with many powerful monsters, like Rajang, Solmaron, and Ryatroxos, which are rather capable predators themselves. This dragon also has to compete with other powerful Elder Dragons like Nergigante and Aavariff. Biological Adaptions Covering Xivuthûn's head, arms, back, and wings are small spikes that break easily with enough damage, but are capable of regenerating when given time. These spikes are blade-like in structure and coated in a oily substance that can explode when separated from the body of the dragon. Its body is covered in a thick shell that protects it from most forms of damage. Behavior Aggressive and single-minded, Xivuthûn is driven by its insatiable hunger to seek out other powerful monsters to feed upon. Due to its violent nature it has been nicknamed the Warlord Dragon, other than that not much is known about these dragons due to there hard to study nature. BGM Trivia * These elder dragons are inspired by manticores. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Blastblight Monster